AK-74u
:For the larger variant seen in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized, see AK-74. '' :''For the similarly-named weapon, see AK-47. The [[wikipedia:AK-74#AKS-74U|'AK-74u']] is a submachine gun featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Black Ops and scheduled to appear in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Campaign In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare it is seen used by the Ultranationalists, the Middle-Eastern OpFor, and Nikolai once he is rescued in "Blackout" and during the subsequent level, "Hunted". In the level "F.N.G." it is seen with a GP-25 Grenade Launcher attached, however it cannot be used and is not seen again in the game. It also is the only iron-sight weapon that seems to have a large magnification then other SMGs. However this is only noticed in Single-Player. But in Multi-Player, its large magnification is reduced to that of a normal Iron-Sighted gun. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the AK-74u can be customized with a Red Dot Sight, Suppressor, or ACOG Scope. The AK-74u is fairly similar to the MP5, in that both weapons have the same damage, rate of fire and range. It is tied with the MP5 in terms of damage output, but it has less recoil despite the visual 'bouncing', and much better wall penetration at the cost of more idle sway and worse hip firing accuracy when using a Red Dot Sight or Suppressor (same as an Assault Rifle.) The AK-74u bears many similarities to weapons in the assault rifle class. It is the only submachine gun with noticeable sway (4 degrees, and it sways quickly, the same amount and speed as the AK-47), and it also has the same wall penetration as assault rifles, light machine guns, and sniper rifles. Also, its hip-fire accuracy is reduced to that of an assault rifle when equipped with a Red Dot Sight or Suppressor. It also has the same mobility as an assault rifle. The AK-74u is only similar to other SMGs in its movement speed while aiming down the sight, its damage decays over range, and its hip-fire accuracy when using no attachment. Weapon Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Silencer *ACOG Scope Gallery For Camouflage images, click here. Image:ak74u_4.png|AK-74u Image:ak74uiron_4.png|Iron Sight File:AK74u reload CoD4.png|Reloading the AK-74u. Image:AK-74u_with_grenade_launcher.jpg|AK-74u with a Grenade Launcher, as seen in "F.N.G.". Call of Duty: Black Ops AK-74fu2 Sound http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HcC1bDMDRFI |video = 248px }} The AK74u appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops, however the name has no hyphen like its Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare ''counterpart. It no longer has a stock attached. Its finish is also different from its ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare counterpart, including the default magazine; the metal has more shine and is silver-gray, compared to black-gray in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Campaign The AK74u appears in the levels "Crash Site", "Rebirth" and "Redemption." It is used commonly by the Spetsnaz forces, its attachments may vary. Multiplayer The AK74u is made available for purchase upon reaching Level 17, and costs . It deals the second highest damage for a submachine gun, tied with the MP5K and behind the Skorpion. It has a predictable upwards recoil pattern which is relatively easy to control. It performs exceptionally well at close to mid ranges, though its recoil and damage drop-off make it harder to use at long distances. The Grip attachment mitigates this problem by greatly reducing recoil, which helps to ensure more shots stay on target. The AK74u has a slower rate of fire compared to most submachine guns at 750 RPM, however this can help with conservation of ammunition, if the player is accurate with their shots. This, too, can be mitigated with the Rapid Fire attachment, however, doing so greatly increases the recoil. The AK74u is the only submachine gun for which the Grenade Launcher attachment is available, and unlike the GP-25 of the AK47 and Galil, it uses the Tishina. It is also one of only two submachine guns which accept the Dual Mag attachment (the other being the MPL). Many of its traits make it play like an assault rifle with submachine gun ADS and movement speed, making it one of the most popular weapons in multiplayer. The reload time, damage, magazine size, moderate recoil, iron sights, and Assault Rifle traits of this SMG make it one of the best options for players. It is important to note that the AK74u has lower bullet penetration than the Kiparis or assault rifles, but Hardened can fix this problem. A common set-up that most AK74u-preferring players use is the Warlord perk with the attachments Grip and Rapid Fire, which allows a high rate of fire with the benefits of the Grip, however in recent patches the two attachments fight their benefits altogether. In a way, this pair of attachments on this weapon is very comparable to the Famas, as they have a similar rate of fire and damage at close range, albeit the SMG has higher recoil with better hipfire while the Famas deals more damage at range and more predictable recoil. Attachments Red Dot Sight Suppressor Dual Mags Extended Mags ACOG Scope (PK-AV) Reflex Sight Grip Rapid Fire Grenade Launcher (Tishina) Nazi Zombies The AK74u is available off the wall for 1200 points on every Zombies map, excluding the classic maps and Dead Ops Arcade. It has low recoil, a moderate rate of fire, a 20 round magazine with 160 reserve rounds and low damage (one-hit-headshot until round 5). It is an effective weapon for the early rounds. Pack-A-Punching it will give it the name "[[AK-74fu2|'AK-74fu2']]," with double its magazine size and gets 280 extra rounds, and an added Red Dot Sight with a unique randomized reticle. The AK-74fu2's 1-hit-headshot potential lasts until round 11+. Ammo runs out fairly quickly, so careful conservation of bullets is advised. The AK74-fu2 is arguably the 4th best Pack-A-Punched gun bought off the wall as the M16 gains fully automatic fire with higher damage and a grenade launcher, while the MP40 deals very high damage for an SMG with a high capacity and ammo loadout, as well as the Stakeout becomes a one shot kill to the very late teen rounds with little damage dropoff through rounds, as well as gaining a Grip and reloading 2 shells at a time. Nevertheless, ammo can be bought off the wall and it will still deal considerable damage. The Afterburner (MP40) does deal more damage than the AK74-fu2, but the AK74-fu2 has more ammo. The AK74 however should only be Pack a Punched in Call of the Dead due to many players camping near the 74u due to the surrounding area being more open than the rest of the map, or in Moon if the player is rape-training in that area. Otherwise, the MP40, M16, and Stakeout are far better choices as they deal more damage and give the player better/more features than the 74u. AK-74u vs. AK-74fu2 Weapon handling Gallery :For Camouflage images, see AK-74u/Camouflage. AK-74u 1st Person BO.png|The AK74u. AK-74u_ads_BO.png|Iron sights. AK74uReload.jpg|Reloading the AK74u. Note the empty magazine. AK-74u_rel_BO.png|Reloading AK74u with Extended magazine. AK-74u_grip.png|Reloading AK74u with the Grip attachment. LensAK74fu2Upgrade.jpg|Aiming down the sight of the AK74fu2 with its random reticles. AK74uTishina.jpg|AK74u with the Tishina grenade launcher. AK-74u_Other_View.jpg|Another view of the AK74u. Second Chance AK74u.jpg|A downed player with an AK74u with a foregrip and extended mag. Ak74u stats.jpg|The AK-74u's stats. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The AK-74u is a weapon used by the Russian Military, which can be found in the mission "Hunter Killer". The AK-74u was seen as an enemy weapon in the E3 2011 live demo, with the Red Dot Sight attachment. Its pickup icon is identical to the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare variant, which is most likely a placeholder for now. Not much else is known about this weapon at this time. The AK-74u is not found in the submachine gun list in Create-a-Class so it's most likely that it can only be found in singleplayer. Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Silencer Video thumb|left|286px|Firing AK74fu2thumb|300px|right|AK74u attachment overview Trivia Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *The AK-74u has the same empty and mid-magazine reload animation as the AK-47, only a little bit faster. *A version of the AK-74u can be found on the level "F.N.G." with a GP-25 grenade launcher mounted on it, although it is unusable. It is the only place where this version can be found. *In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the serial number on the AK-74u is R060479. *In multiplayer, the rate of fire is increased from 700 RPM to 800 RPM. *In singleplayer, the AK-74u seems to have increased zoom while aiming down its sights. This does not occur in multiplayer. Call of Duty: Black Ops *The player's clan tag will appear on the left side of the receiver. If the player is using any kind of sight, the first two letters of the clan tag will be obscured. *This is the first and only submachine gun in the ''Call of Duty ''series to have a grenade launcher as an attachment in multiplayer. Additionally, it uses a unique grenade launcher, the Tishina, instead of the more standard M203 or GP-25. *When the Grenade Launcher is equipped, the front of the AK74u is tilted upwards and the sights become misaligned. *The AK74u is the only submachine gun that actually gets a vertical foregrip when the Grip attachment is used. All others gain folding stocks, although they serve the same purpose in-game. *The pick-up icon for the AK74u has a visible stock folded underneath the weapon, but it does not appear on the weapon model. *When Pack-A-Punched, this weapon becomes the "AK-74fu2." The "FU2" acronym attached to the name of the gun is Internet shorthand for the phrase "Fuck you too." *The AK74u and the AK-47 share the same Extended Magazines skins, which is just the RPK's standard magazine. *If any type of camoflauge is equipped on an AK74u that has Extended Magzines, the gun will be camoflauged, but the magazine itself will remain camoflauge-less. The same effect happens on the AK-47. ru:AK-74u